Poison
by DarkToLight
Summary: Everyone knew that Gin Ichimaru was poison. She knew it well. But, his poison tasted so very sweet... -GinxMomo- -spoilers for end of Soul Society arc-
1. Poison

**Why, hello there.**

I promised GinxMomo on my profile page, and indeed, here it is! Now, quite obviously this isn't canon. In fact, it practically oozes crack out of every pore. But there seem to be very few (if any) two-way, completely-consensual, non-Momo-destroying fics on this site.  
So I vowed to change that.

I wrote this at school and typed it up all in one go. My beta's computer is on total downtime and won't start up, so if you spot the odd mistake, let me know, and I'll correct it at the first possible opportunity.

Which might not be for a while, but there you go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, nor do I own any of its characters, places used etc. etc.

I guess I just like making Gin good. Mostly because, well... I think he _still is_. Does anyone else find it funny how the only one who was _obviously_ the evil one is the only one with regrets? The only one that said sorry? The only one who seems not to fit in? (A little like Ulquiorra - they're both outcasts in Aizen's domain).  
May I draw your attention to something very interesting that he says to Rukia?  
"When you fear for the lives of those you care about… Doesn't the thought of death suddenly become more terrifying?"  
Doesn't it indeed, Gin.

_A guy like you should wear a warning, you're dangerous, I'm falling_. (Toxic, Britney Spears)  
I realised after I wrote this that parts of the song apply well.

On with the story!

**Poison**

_[He was so deceptively sweet]_

"Mornin', Momo," he greeted with a backwards wave. She bowed hurriedly.

"Captain Ichimaru," she replied respectfully, feeling her Captain's gaze on her, then Gin. His smirk didn't waver once.

"Cap'n Aizen," he added, almost as an afterthought.

"Captain Ichimaru," he returned, his voice sounding forced. Momo clasped her hands together. It was well-known that the two Captains didn't get along.

She wished they would at times, though.

* * *

She hated herself for going to the garden at the back of Squad 3's Headquarters, yet she did it anyway. Gin – Captain Ichimaru! – had requested it. Anyone else would call her a fool. Even _she_ called herself a fool. But what could she do?

She was… Keeping tabs on him. For the good of the Soul Society. That was it.

"Momo," he remarked as he walked around the back of the building, into the garden. "You came." His voice had the slightest surprised air to it, as though he hadn't expected her to come. But, she supposed that wasn't unreasonable. Captain Aizen hated him. Most of the Soul Society hated him. Why would she go willingly?

"C-captain Ichimaru," she mumbled, her eyes averted. He laughed – it was a kind laugh, totally unlike what she had expected.

"Call me Gin," he offered, trailing a hand idly along the branch of a plum tree. "There's no-one here to tell us otherwise, ne?" Momo glanced around almost automatically. It was true; the garden was deserted, most likely on Gin's orders. After all, it belonged to him, didn't it?

"As you wish… Gin," she agreed with the faintest of smiles. He frowned slightly at that and walked over to her.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked, crouching down to her level. She looked up at him – his squinty eyes, his false smile – and came to a sudden, unexpected realisation.

"…No," she replied. "No, I… I'm not." His smile broadened, as though it were the last thing he had expected, but also the reply he wanted most.

"Good," he decided.

* * *

"Momo?" Her Captain called as she hurried back to her room in the Headquarters of Squad 5. "Where have you been? Are you ok?"

"Nowhere, Captain Aizen… I'm fine, Captain Aizen," she replied quickly, pausing to bow to him. She hated lying to her Captain, but… For some reason, Gin seemed more important. After all, she didn't call her Captain by his first name.

"…You have a twig in your hair," he informed her slowly. Frantically, she searched her hair for said twig, pulling it out of her bun and chucking it out of the nearest window. Her Captain's eyes followed its trajectory.

"Th-thank you for your concern, Captain!" She told him hurriedly, bowing once more and swiftly leaving.

* * *

Her summons to the little garden at the back of Squad 3 became more and more frequent. Gin always told her that she was free to refuse, although he looked as though the idea pained him, but she kept going back regardless. He was like a drug, and she found herself simply unable to quit. She would go back, every single time, just for the occasional brush of his hand over hers as they talked, for the rare moments when he would open his eyes, even just for the simple sound of his voice. Even that, with its slight sarcastic edge that it never seemed to hold around her, was like sugar – it made her head rush and her heart beat a little faster, and left her craving more, like some pathetic junky. And she kept crawling back. She didn't have the willpower to give him up. And his touches slowly became more frequent, lingering just a little longer, and although she tried to resist he knew just what to do, to say, every single time to leave her breathless. He was building her up to something.

She truly hoped he wouldn't let her fall. She was deceiving her Captain for him. Captain Aizen, the man who had saved her life…

But hadn't Gin's sword cut through the Hollows as well? Hadn't he, too, been her saviour? And when had he and her Captain gone from the friendship they had shared, as Captain and Lieutenant, to the bitter hatred they now had?

When Gin had been made a Captain. She knew that already.

* * *

She and her Captain were walking to a meeting when she saw Gin and Izuru a short way away. Izuru said something to Gin, who nodded with his customary smirk, and Izuru ran over to them.

"Momo," he started. He was panting slightly, and had a light sheen of sweat on his forehead – it looked like the pair of them had been training. She wondered if Gin knew what Izuru's Shikai was.

"Heya, Izuru," she greeted, glancing back at her Captain, who was engaged in frowning darkly at Gin, who smirked back.

"…Try not to take too long," her Captain told her eventually, flashing her a warm smile.

"I won't be late, Captain Aizen," she promised, and he nodded and continued on down the boardwalk path, not even glancing back at her, his gaze on Gin. It was full of a quiet, shimmering hatred, which Gin took like he always did, his smile not faltering.

"Uh, Renji's suggested a get-together," Izuru told her, rubbing the back of his neck. "To celebrate his promotion, you know?" Momo nodded, her eyes travelling just above Izuru's shoulder and lingering on Gin. He flashed her an eyes-open smile, and her heart skipped a beat. "Rangiku invited herself, too…" Izuru continued, oblivious and somewhat rueful. "But it's tomorrow night. Can you make it?" She glanced at Gin again, and he nodded.

"I'll ask my Captain," she promised Izuru. "I've got to go to the meeting now. I can talk to him afterwards."

"Have fun," Izuru told her with a grimace, turning and walking back over to Gin, who made a slight hand movement that only Momo understood.

_Tonight_.

She walked off in a daze.

* * *

"Captain Aizen?" She started as they left the meeting.

"Yes, Momo?" He asked, looking down at her with a smile. With a start, she noticed that while his expression was warmer than Gin's, his eyes were cold. Completely cold.

"Um… Do you have any duties you needed me to do tomorrow night? It's just, Renji and Izuru have invited me to a meal…" She trailed off.

"Don't worry, you can go," he reassured her. "But I need you on a Hollow Hunt tonight, if that's ok."

"…Tonight?" She repeated, thinking of Gin. There was nothing she could really say… "As you wish, Captain. I'll go tell Izuru I can go." Her Captain nodded, watching her run off towards Squad 3's HQ.

She didn't see the slight frown that passed over his face.

* * *

She knocked too-quickly on the door to the Squad 3 office, almost hammering it down in her desperation. Izuru opened it, looking rather miffed until he realised who it was.

"Momo?" He started in surprise. "What's the matter? You nearly put a hole in the door!"

"IneedtospeaktoCaptainIchimaruplease!" She replied as quickly as she could manage. Her hands were bunching up the fabric of her shihakushō as she folded her arms over herself, hands tight on the sleeves. She was hoping that Izuru would interpret it as the fear she'd used to hold for Gin.

"I'll take a message, if you like," he started kindly, which was exactly what Momo didn't want to hear, but Gin came up behind Izuru and put a hand on his shoulder, making him start. "C-captain Ichimaru!" He exclaimed, surprised, when he turned to see who it was. "Uh… Uh… Momo wants to speak to you," he admitted, shooting Momo an apologetic glance. She smiled weakly.

"Well, don't leave the poor girl standing on our doorstep, hmm, Izuru?" He replied, and Momo felt his eyes on her. It made her shiver… In a good way.

Izuru glanced from his Captain to Momo warily. It seemed even his trust wasn't total.

"…Yes, Captain," he murmured, standing aside to let Momo pass. Gin's gaze didn't leave her once – it made her skin tingle.

"Oh, um, Izuru?" She started, glancing once at Gin. "Captain Aizen says that he wants me on a Hollow Hunt tonight, but I'm free tomorrow for the meal." Izuru smiled, but Gin frowned almost imperceptibly. His displeasure wasn't aimed at her, though. She knew that.

"I'll let Renji know," Izuru promised.

"You can go now, if you like, Izuru," Gin allowed, a slight, commanding tone to his voice. Izuru hesitated, unwilling to leave Momo alone with Gin, but he knew when he was being sent away.

"…Thank you, Sir," he mumbled, leaving. Momo watched him go, and he shot a glance back at her almost desperately, but did nothing.

"…Come into my office," Gin told Momo softly, his eyes on Izuru, not her.

She followed, still hooked.

* * *

He seemed nervous as he closed the door, and this unsettled Momo – Gin was _always _calm and composed. In public, at least.

"Captain Ichimaru…" She started, but he held up a hand.

"Gin," he corrected her softly. "You don' need to make excuses. You have duties… As do I." She swallowed slightly. His eyes were open, his face thoughtful, concerned. "You ain't told Cap'n Aizen anything… Have you?" He asked. He seemed truly worried by this, and it threw her. She still didn't know what his intentions were, but she hadn't betrayed him. She did hope she wouldn't end up regretting that.

"I've said nothing," she told him honestly. "But he's been suspicious since the first time." Gin made a surprised noise, clearly unsettled, and stayed still for several moments before sighing and turning away. "Captain Ichi- Gin?" She asked hesitantly, her hands clasped together nervously.

"Take care," he told her, and the sincerity of his statement surprised her. "Enjoy your night out wi' Renji and Izuru. You can come see me the night after, right?" She nodded, her breath catching slightly in her throat as he walked over to her, kneeling down by her. "I wanted this to be special, not clandestine," he muttered to himself, kissing her cheek. "You'd better get back t' Aizen before Izuru gets back." Momo faintly raised a hand to her cheek, then got a hold of herself and nodded.

"Y-yes… Thank you, Capt- Gin," she replied in a rush, then bowed and left, not sure how she felt.

* * *

Rangiku dragged Shūhei along to the meeting, a Lieutenant Momo didn't know all that well. She hadn't had any interaction with him since they had both been in the academy, forty years ago, and she, Renji and Izuru had helped him against the Huge Hollow that had taken the lives of both the others with him. She couldn't say 'saved' him – that honour went to Captain Aizen and Gin. But every time she looked at him, saw those claw-mark scars down the side of his face; she was reminded of that day. The screaming of the two other students who had died. The roar of a Hollow that shouldn't have been there. Blood, Shūhei's blood, all over his face, the floor, on her hands. She wondered what he felt, when he looked in the mirror, or ran a hand over his face and felt those scars.

"Rangiku?" Momo started as Shūhei, Renji and Izuru started an argument over whose Captain had the most flaws. "Can… Can I ask you something?" Rangiku down a dish of sake.

"Go for it," she replied. Momo swallowed, feeling guilty for some reason.

"What do you do, if… If you love someone, but don't think it's right?" She asked. "If you don't know… If they really love you back?" Rangiku snorted with laughter, making Momo flush with embarrassment.

"Love isn't pretty, Momo," she replied. "Love is a monster. It does cruel things to people. Even those who have the best love in the world can be torn apart – look at Lord Kuchiki."

"What about Lord Kuchiki?" Momo asked, confused, unaware that the cold head of the Kuchiki family had ever loved.

"Ah, nothing," Rangiku replied with a sigh. "But what I mean is, if you've got something, take it! Even if it screws you over… At least you had something, right? 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never loved at all, as some poet once said." She drank some more sake, clearly unhappy about something – Momo noted the occasional glances she threw at Shūhei, which the other Lieutenant didn't seem to catch. Perhaps she had her own regrets.

"…Thanks, Rangiku," she murmured, looking over at the boys in time to hear Izuru say that at least Renji could trust _his_ Captain to be honest.

* * *

As the next few weeks passed, Momo could feel Gin get more and more anxious, especially once Rukia was brought back to the Soul Society. It upset her, to see him so shook up, especially since he always told her nothing was wrong.

It was partly because of this that she was now walking to Captain Aizen's office, to ask him what was really going on with the trouble caused by the Rukia situation. She reached the door and was about to knock, when she heard him talking. Feeling slightly guilty, she waited outside the door.

"You stay away from her, am I clear?" That was her Captain. He sounded angry, and harsh – uncharacteristically so.

"I don' know what you're talkin' about, cap'n." She repressed a gasp of shock, hands over her mouth. That was Gin! Had they been found out? She didn't want anyone to fight because of her…

"I mean it. You know what must be done. If you, of all people, get in the way…"

"Captain! I would never!" Gin sounded wounded, but she knew that it wasn't sincere Gin talking.

"You'd better not," Aizen muttered. There was a pause.

"Ah, you know me," Gin replied eventually. "But, uh…" He hesitated, perhaps unwilling to say what he wanted to. "You know how, uh… How Izuru feels about her, right? She's… Not gonna be hurt by this, is she? I wan' to tell the kid honestly…" He trailed off, although Momo didn't know why. "Ah, Captain, you know I…" There was the sound of furniture moving, perhaps a chair scraping across the floor, and two sets of footsteps, one hurried, one slow. "Please, Captain, I…" Despite having no idea what was going on, Momo had never heard Gin beg in all her life, so chose that moment to knock determinedly on the door. The footsteps ceased.

"Captain Aizen?" She called. "Can I come in?" She was trying to make it sound like she hadn't been eavesdropping.

"Yes, Momo, do," her Captain replied, his kind voice back once more, and when she pushed open the door, Gin wasn't there.

But she saw blood on the floorboards, and suspected it was his.

* * *

She met Gin in the garden again that night.

"Hey, Momo," he greeted, sitting down beside her. He looked tired, weary.

"You've hurt yourself!" She exclaimed, taking his hand. It was cut, a clean slice, as though from a blade.

Her Captain's blade.

"Ah, it's nothin'," he replied, but she shook her head and cast a healing Kidō on him anyway. Gin watched the wound close. "…Thanks, Momo," he murmured. She looked up at him.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"Nothin's goin' on…" He replied, trying to be evasive but failing miserably. He always said it. He knew she didn't believe him.

"I overheard you talking," she told him, her voice fierce but quiet. "With my Captain. _What's going on?_" Gin went pale, then pulled her into a tender hug. She started, surprised by the gentleness of an embrace he didn't often give, then leaned into it, grateful for any comfort, any contact with him.

"I don' want you t' get hurt, Momo," he murmured. She closed her eyes tightly. She so badly wanted – _needed_ – him to be sincere. She wanted to trust him… But he was poison. Everyone knew that Gin Ichimaru was evil.

But, her Captain had… Had…

He touched his lips to her forehead gently, sighing softly. He'd never done anything but care… He'd never rushed her, despite his reputation and the want she'd glimpsed in his eyes. She… She trusted him. More than her Captain, more than her friends. She trusted him with her life.

"Tell me," she whispered. Gin lifted her head up with a hand under her chin, and she opened her eyes to look at him. He was sad… And afraid.

"I can't," he replied quietly, before leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

She was walking from Captain Aizen's office to the meeting, via a shortcut because she had overslept, with the knowledge that something was inherently _wrong_. She had hoped that her Captain would tell her, but all he had offered was comforting words, and her faith was starting to waiver. Was he all he seemed? Was he truly-

A streak of red caught her eye as she walked, making her look up in confusion. A scream tore from her throat. It was impossible. _Impossible_. Her Captain… Dead? _Dead_?!

"Captain Aizen!!" She wailed, throwing herself to her knees at the foot of the pillar and beating it with her hands. How? _How? HOW?!_

"Oh, my," she heard Gin remark – his voice had the trademark sarcastic drawl he used for everyone except her. "Not a pretty sight, is it?" Slowly, she stood. Turned. Izuru was there. He was putting on the act for Izuru, wasn't he? Wasn't he? Or had he poisoned her, too? Was this what she had betrayed her Captain for? For poison?

"I HATE YOU!!" She screamed, drawing her zanpaku-tō. "Snap, Tobiume!" Gin didn't move as she ran forwards, Izuru rushing into her path and blocking her sword with his own.

"Momo, no!" He exclaimed. She looked up at him, panting, desperate.

"He did this," she murmured. "HE DID THIS! HE'S POISON!" She slammed her sword down into Izuru's. More were gathering now –Tōshirō, Rangiku. Tōshirō was her friend, right? Right?

"Momo…" Izuru started.

"Move out of the way!" She wailed, striking out at him again, but Tōshirō rushed forwards, his sword barely drawn from his sheath as he blocked them both.

"Momo… No," he told her softly, looking up at her with care in his set eyes. Momo slowly let go of her sword, watching it clatter to the floor, then fell to her knees soon after, sobbing brokenly.

"Captain Aizen…" She whispered. "Captain… Aizen… I…" Tōshirō shot a deadly look at Gin, making it clear who his suspicions were on.

"If you make Momo bleed… I'll kill you," he spat at him. Gin acted affronted – perhaps he was. She didn't know any more.

"I wouldn't hurt her," he replied, his voice softer than normal, and Tōshirō started after him as he turned and walked away. Momo's head was spinning in confusion. Was he poison?

She fainted.

* * *

Momo gritted her teeth as she blew a hole through the kidō prison she was in and cast Hakufuku on her guard. She would find him. She had to find him.

* * *

She followed Tōshirō with determination in her eyes. She no longer knew what to believe. Her Captain's death, his letter, his words, everything, none of it made sense. The only thing that truly stuck in her mind were Gin's words – _I won't hurt her. _He'd told Captain Aizen – ah, her Captain – the same thing – he didn't want her hurt. But how could she believe the trickster? The snake? Wasn't he poison?

But his poison tasted so sweet…

Fighting Tōshirō was a blur to her, she hardly registered anything of what they said, what they did. She was unaware that her hands were bleeding from the tight grip she had on her sword. But she was crying, she didn't understand. Even when Hitsugaya hit her to the side, she still cried.

"My, you didn't have to hit the poor girl so hard, did you?" Gin remarked. Gin. Her poison.

"I promised you if you made Momo bleed, I'd kill you," Hitsugaya spat back. Momo looked at her hands – they were bleeding.

But she couldn't let him hurt Gin.

She struggled to her feet.

"Reign over the frozen sky! Hyōrinmaru!" She held up her sword in weak, shaking hands to block as he flew at Gin. It wasn't his words that had made her bleed. It was Captain Aizen's.

"Don't… Hurt… Him!" She exclaimed, to both of them. She needed them both. Her friend… And her poison.

She didn't know which blow made her pass out.

* * *

She walked through the room of bloodied corpses without batting an eyelid. They didn't matter. She ignored Izuru completely. He didn't matter. She ran straight past him, into Gin's arms.

Gin was what mattered.

"Hush," he told her softly. "Hush…" He glanced up at Izuru, who was staring in open-mouthed shock at his Captain's actions. "Go guard the door," he suggested, and Izuru snapped his mouth shut, nodded, and rushed off to do his job.

"Please," Momo begged, "please tell me you didn't kill him." Gin's eyes were sad.

"Nobody killed him," he replied. "I've… Something to show you." He let go of her and straightened up, although he kept a comforting hand on her shoulder. "…I'm sorry."

"F-for what?" She asked, clasping her hands together and looking up at him with worry.

"…Everything," he replied sadly. "Everything but us." He kissed her forehead lightly. "Come with me."

As always, she followed.

* * *

"C-captain Aizen!" She exclaimed, rushing over and hugging him tightly. "You're alive, you're alive…" Gin watched, his customary smirk back in place in Aizen's presence.

"Momo," her Captain told her with a smile. "I'm sorry. You must've been scared."

"Captain Aizen…" she whispered softly. "They were all fighting… For nothing…" She glanced back at Gin, whose face didn't change. Of course not. They were in company.

"I know… You were very brave, going after Captain Hitsugaya like you did. Thank you." Momo's hands tightened on Aizen's hakama. She hadn't wanted to hurt Tōshirō. She had only followed him so he would lead her to Gin. It was Gin she wanted – Gin she loved. "…Goodbye, Momo." She looked up in shock just as the blade slammed through her chest. The world seemed to fall into slow motion – she heard Gin scream 'no', the anguish in his voice even greater than when she had screamed at her Captain's death, heard frantic footsteps. Her Captain pulled the blade from her body, and she fell to the floor. She only dimly felt hands picking her up, holding her close. Gin's hands..

"Momo," he managed; his voice a strangled whisper. "Momo… No…" Her vision was started to fade, but she could still feel him, holding her, supporting her. "You promised me she wouldn't be hurt!" The desperate, angry scream was directed at Aizen, not her. Never at her.

"Gin…" She whispered. "I…" Before she could finish, her world went black.

When she came to, he was gone.

* * *

**A/N - **no continuation planned, but if you all want one, and I find the time to squeeze one in, I might do one. Tell me what you think.

* * *


	2. A Few Moments

**Boo.**

Not really a sequel, more... A series of little encounters not really relevant to the main storyline of Poison. It does contain a little pointless what-if at the end, though XD The format is inspired by a Baten Kaitos fanfic I read which was split into ten little stories... I can't remember what it was called, but it was good.

I wrote this because, when re-reading my manga, I found the scene included in part Six. And I didn't want to miss the opportunity to include Hitsugaya's priceless line, "Whoa, Renji was beaten five times to Sunday!"

So have, and enjoy. Hound Keeper, 7dragons7, my anonymous reviewer and DKgIrL, this one is for you guys ^^ Thank you very much for your reviews and support!

**Disclaimer: Don't own. **The dictionary definition of poison is taken from an online dictionary somewhere.

**

* * *

**

**Poisonous Moments**

(**Main Entry:**poison/poisonous

**Part of Speech:**_adjective_

**Definition:**harmful

**Synonyms:**bad, baleful, baneful, corrupt, corruptive, dangerous, deadly, deleterious, destructive, detrimental, evil, fatal, hurtful, infective, lethal, malicious, malignant, mephitic, miasmatic, morbid, mortal, nocuous, noisome, noxious, peccant, pernicious, pestiferous, pestilential, septic, toxic, toxicant, toxiferous, venomous, vicious, viperous, virulent

**Antonyms:**aiding, antidotal, assisting, curing, healing, helpful)

**I – Dangerous**

When Gin Ichimaru inherited Captainship of Third Company, he went to the garden behind the Squad's main building and examined it critically.

"No, no, this won't do at all!" He decided. "It needs a revamp. A total revamp." Shaking his head, he paced around it, then went back into the headquarters and grabbed Seats Three to Seven – he didn't have a Lieutenant yet – and told them that they were to procure some persimmons trees, as many flowers that bloomed in vibrant, non-clashing colours and, as an afterthought, almost, two plum trees.

They dutifully returned with said items, clearly seeming bemused at such an odd first assignment, and Gin spent his first week replanting the garden. The high tier seats often found themselves with one tree or another that he had dug up and rejected dumped on them with the instructions to 'take care of it'. After all, he didn't want the plants to _die_; he just didn't want them in his garden.

Because that was what it was. His garden. _His_. His Squad. He made it clear to the people under him that they could come and see him at any time, anywhere they liked, unless he was in the garden. If he was in the garden, he was to be left alone.

They nodded dutifully, and behind his back whispered that he was possibly slightly crazy, this child prodigy from the Rukongai.

Gin didn't care, and when he felt like he might show if he did, he would disappear off into the garden, and sit underneath the plum trees.

**II – Infective**

When Momo Hinamori became a fully-fledged Soul Reaper, she didn't even need to think about it before choosing to enter Captain Aizen's company. He expressed delight and surprise at this, especially when she told him that she still remembered him from her first year, when he had saved her.

He had no Lieutenant when she joined, his previous one, Gin Ichimaru having been promoted a few years before. She made it her goal to fill that position. She wanted nothing more than to fight at her Captain's side.

But still, everywhere she went, she saw glimpses of him. Captain Ichimaru. He'd watch her, then turn away, sometimes with a sigh, and vanish. He frightened her, with his fixed expression and smiley eyes – she never knew what he was thinking. He wasn't kind and gentle, loving like her Captain. He was… He was a snake. Poison.

She went to ask Izuru about it, once he was promoted to Lieutenant.

"My Captain?" He remarked, surprised. "He never said anything specifically about you… I didn't really notice." He glanced back at the door to their offices. "He's… A little strange, sometimes, though," he admitted, running a hand back through his hair. "He's actually really open with us, he'll let us see him at any time… Not that many people do. But he's in the garden at the moment." He sighed. "He planted the whole thing himself, apparently. Changed all the trees and the flowers. But nobody else ever goes in there, so…" Momo followed the direction of where Izuru had been looking, and saw nothing. "Momo… Stay away from him, ok?" Izuru requested. "He's my Captain, and I'll follow him, but…" He seemed uncertain, his values conflicting. "…Just don't get involved, ok?" Momo nodded.

"I won't," she promised.

She didn't know how wrong she was.

**III – Toxic**

Once, when she wandered into the garden, he wasn't there. Surprised, she walked around the small area, her hands brushing against the trunks of the trees. Persimmons, mostly, although she was surprised to find that two of them were plum. For some reason, that warmed her heart.

"Have you ever tried persimmons?" He asked suddenly from behind her, making her jump.

"Ah! Gin…" She murmured, one hand over her heart in her shock. "D-don't sneak up on me like that!" He smiled slightly.

"Sorry," he apologised. "Di'n realise you were so jumpy today." Her hands folded across her chest as she glared at him, making him laugh. "Ah, c'mon, Momo, don' hold it against me!"

"What is it about Captains that make them do that?" She muttered. "Toshiro does it all the time…" Gin chuckled, one hand on her shoulder, leading her somewhere else, making her blood race probably without even realising it.

"It's a habit," he remarked. "But have you? Ever tried persimmons, I mean." She shook her head.

"Never," she replied. "Are they nice?" Gin made a thoughtful noise.

"I like them dried," he replied. "They're better tha' way. I'll let you try some when these trees bear fruit." He kicked one lightly, playfully. "Even though they're kinda rubbish at doin' that." Momo laughed slightly despite herself.

"Why the two plum trees?" She asked. Gin shrugged.

"Oh, those?" He remarked. "I dunno… I jus' fancied some, I guess." Momo ran her hand over the bark of one, feeling it beneath her hand.

"When did you plant them?" She asked. "Izuru said you did the whole garden yourself." He nodded.

"Took me ages," he agreed. "It wa' jus' after I became Cap'n, I reckon. You'd've been in your second or third year of Academy trainin' then." Momo closed her eyes.

"After… You saved us, then," she remarked. He laughed softly, leaning down with one hand on her shoulder to be at her level.

"Guess it was," he agreed. "Somethin' jus' made me want plums. They taste good, I wa' surprised." He gave her a look that made her flush a deep red and look away, embarrassed. That made him laugh again. She found she liked his laugh, when it wasn't meant to be mocking, at least. "Somthin' the matter, Momo?" He asked playfully, the hand on her shoulder moving slightly, sending shivers through her.

"N-no," she stammered, trying to look haughty but failing. "You're imagining things." He chuckled and let go of her.

"Oh, good," he decided. "I'd hate t' think I'd flustered you."

"W-well, you haven't, so that's good," she muttered, making him laugh again.

"Sure thin', Momo," he agreed good-naturedly. "Sure thin'."

**IV – Venomous**

"Hey, Momo," he greeted with the briefest of kisses. She grabbed on to his wrist, for no reason other than to be close to him. He raised an eyebrow. "Feelin' ok?" He asked her.

"Yes," she replied, her voice soft. "Fine." He smiled at that, and sat down against the trunk of one of the plum trees, she joining him soon after, one hand now holding his, his fingers twining in hers.

"This ain't what I wanted," he remarked. "This whole deal wi' the Ryoka. It's all… Spirallin' out o' control." Momo sighed, leaning against him.

"Then don't talk about it," she murmured. Gin made a slight noise, closing his eyes with a smile, and he kissed the top of her head.

"You always got sterlin' advice, aincha?" He remarked. "I like tha'. I c'n count on you t' make me feel better." Her grip tightened on his arm, and he pulled her close, kissing her, one hand running up her back, although over her clothes. She gasped at the feelings and sensations he inspired in her, her other hand grabbing his Captain's haori, panting as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"G-Gin," she whispered, and that made him stop, letting go of her hand, looking at her with regret in his eyes. "Don't…" She mumbled, grabbing his sleeve again.

"I ain't gonna use you," he told her, looking away. "I promised myself I wouldn'." Momo frowned, looking up at him.

"You aren't," she promised, leaning her head against his arm. No matter any of her misgivings, when she was with him she felt… Whole. Complete. Happy. When they were alone, nothing mattered – not her misgivings about him, or her Captain, not what she was, who she was, not the opinions or thoughts of her friends. Just him. Them. Together.

"Don' give yourself away," he murmured, stroking her hair, his touch gentle, caring. "Not t' me." She squeezed her eyes shut, her grip tightening.

"But you're… The only one I want," she whispered. Gin sighed, hugging her to him.

"Forgive me," he replied, his voice barely audible. "Please, Momo… Forgive me… For loving you." Momo looked up in surprise. Never once had he actually said those words before.

"You… Love me?" She repeated. Gin closed his eyes, his face pained.

"Tha' you even have t' ask tha' means I don' show it enough," he remarked. "I do. I love you. Too much." She made a noise, a mixture of shock and happiness, letting him kiss her again, pull her to him, she _wanted_ his touches, his hands, his kisses, everything. She wanted all of him.

It never crossed her mind that she had never told him she loved him, either.

**V – Detrimental**

When he shook her awake the next morning, she pulled the covers tighter around herself and turned away, still sleepy.

"You gotta go, Momo," he told her softly. "Before someone finds out, y'know?" Momo made an unhappy noise, properly awake now.

"Why does it have to be secret?" She whispered. Gin sighed softly.

"'Cause it's the only way," he replied. "I'm sorry. You'll understand… Soon." She felt him turn away. "Momo… Please don' hate me."

"Hate you?" She repeated. "Why would I hate you?" He sighed.

"So many reasons," he replied. "Jus' please… I've never lied t' you. Please, jus' promise me you won' hate me for what I've gotta do." Momo closed her eyes.

"I trust you," she told him softly. "I won't hate you." He smiled.

"Thanks," he murmured. "Now quick. Get back t' Cap'n Aizen before Izuru arrives." He grimaced. "Kid's always over-eager. Early, often as not. So you'd better get a move on, yeah?" She nodded, leaving the warmth of the bed reluctantly.

His smile was sad as she went.

**VI – Viperous**

"Oh! Renji…" She exclaimed, horrified, when she saw the extent of the injuries Renji had suffered at the hands of the Ryoka.

"He was like that when I found him," Izuru told her sadly. "If I'd just got here a bit sooner, then…" Momo closed her eyes.

"We need to get him to Division four…" She murmured.

"That won't be necessary," the cold voice of Byakyua Kuchiki cut in, making her cry out in surprise and spin around. "He fought alone. He failed. That is not acceptable. Just put him in a cell." Momo shook his head.

"No, he needs help-" she started, but Izuru held her back.

"No, Momo," he told her. "We're sorry, Sir!" He bowed. Momo clenched her fists, but bowed her head.

"…Sorry… Sir," she agreed. Byakuya didn't seem to care, just walked away.

"My, he's awfully cold, isn't he?" Gin remarked, making her jump.

"Captain?" Izuru asked, confused. Gin shot Momo a smile.

"Don't you worry. I'll get him treated," he promised, and she smiled back thankfully. "Come, Izuru, we'll go and get squad 4." Izuru nodded.

"Thank you… Sir," Momo told him quietly, not looking at him.

"Every little helps," he replied, vanishing with Izuru. Momo sighed and turned away. He always helped her…

"Whoa! Renji was beaten five times to Sunday!" Toshiro remarked, making her cry out.

"Don't _do_ that!" She exclaimed. "Why do Captains always sneak up on people? Do they enjoy it or something?" Toshiro ignored her, looking down at Renji with a strange look on his face.

"I came to deliver a message," he informed her. "Don't trust Third Company." Momo repressed a shocked noise.

"…Izuru's company?" She repeated. Toshiro nodded.

"Definitely not Ichimaru. I'm not sure about Izuru, I wouldn't trust him either to be safe," he agreed. "Especially… When Captain Aizen goes out alone." Momo bit her lip and turned away.

"Thank you… Toshiro," she whispered, not voicing her true thoughts – that maybe, if it came to it, she would trust Gin over her Captain.

Even though she would scream hatred at Gin the very next day, despite her promises.

**VII – Mortal**

When she opened her eyes, the light was blinding, hurting her eyes. She made a pained noise, and instantly there were shadows in the light – people.

"She's awake!" That sounded like lieutenant Kotetsu's voice. "Momo? Can you hear me?"

"…Gin…" She whispered. Her hand grabbed at air, her fingers only catching the cloth beneath her. "Gin…"

"Is she delusional?" A male voice asked, clearly concerned.

"No." That was the voice of Captain Unohana. "Simply missing him." She felt a hand touch her arm, and managed to open her eyes. "Does anything hurt, Momo?"

"No," she whispered. "I'm stiff." She closed her eyes tightly. Her Captain. Her Captain had done this to her. Gin had screamed for her. "I… I lied. It hurts… Inside. Gin. Where is he?" There was a strange silence.

"He is no longer here, Momo," Retsu responded softly. "He, your Captain, and Captain Tousen… Have betrayed us. They have gone to Hueco Mundo."

"NO!" She screamed, and several of the doctors present rushed forwards to hold her down. "No! When? Why? For how long? Bring them back! Bring them back!!" Retsu sighed softly.

"They went of their own will," she responded. Momo remembered the talk she had overheard in her Captain's office, and doubted that was entirely true. "But we will do all we can to return them to us. Until then… You must rest and recover." Momo held back a sob, not wanting them to see how much it affected her.

_But I won't hate you, Gin… I won't._

**VIII – Malignant**

She stood in front of the screen nervously, watching as Toshiro appeared, looking at her critically.

"H-hey, Toshiro," she greeted with a weak smile. He frowned instantly.

"It's not Toshiro. It's Captain Hitsugaya," he disagreed. "How are you doing, Momo? You look awful." Momo cringed.

"I-I'm fine," she replied, rubbing her eyes self-consciously. "Have you… Have you been ok?" He sighed.

"I'm glad you're ok," he murmured. "I'm fine." Momo bit her lip.

"I-I'm sorry I doubted you," she whispered. "I drew my sword against you… On C-Captain Aizen's word… I don't know what I was thinking… I'm such a-"

"Hey, stop it," he insisted. "I've already forgotten about it." He ran a hand back through his hair. "Stop worrying and get some rest. Get rid of those bags under your eyes." She nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"Thank you, Toshiro," she whispered. He laughed.

"Yeah, you need twice as much sleep as much people, because children stop growing if they don't get it. Hell, you need about ten years of sleep to catch up with Rangiku." Momo clenched her fists.

"Sshut up! Rangiku's a freak of nature!" She protested. He chuckled.

"Hey," he started. "Don't make me repeat myself." She blinked, confused. "I'm not Toshiro any more. I'm Captain Hitsugaya." She smiled slightly, nodding, her eyes downcast.

"Yes… Sorry," she agreed. "Can I… Can I ask you something?" Toshiro tilted his head to one side, waiting. "Are you going… To fight the traitors?" She asked. He looked troubled at that.

"Yes," he responded.

"Are you going… To kill them?" She asked, her voice barely more than a whisper. The look in Toshiro's eyes was all she needed for an answer. "Please, don't!" She begged. "Please bring them back alive! Maybe they're just misguided! Maybe Captain Aizen… Forced… I can't…" She clenched her fists. "Please don't kill Gin!" He seemed taken aback by this request.

"I thought you'd ask for Aizen," he murmured. "I can't…"

"No! Please! He just-" She started, distraught, but the Captain-General held a hand in front of her face, and her world went black once more as she fell into sleep.

**IX – Destructive **

She went to fight in the Fake Karakura Town because she knew he was there. She wanted to help, too, of course she did, but… _He_ was there. That was, and always had been, her first and most important reason.

She stood back and watched the fire rage around the prison. He was there. In there. Alive. And he loved her… She knew he did. And she had never had the chance to tell him she loved him back.

As soon as the fires faded she ran to him. She didn't care about the danger, about the fighting, about anything but him. She didn't care what anyone else thought as she ran to him, into his arms, hands clasping the new white clothes he wore, and sobbed brokenly.

"…Well hey, this is a surprise," he remarked. "I were expectin' a sword through the chest, y'know?" He looked up – Aizen had the slightest of smirks on his face. He was expecting Gin to kill her.

"Last time… I ran to someone…" She whispered. "…They tried to kill me." She looked up at Gin, desperation in her face. "I… I never realised… U-until it was too late, but I…" She smiled weakly. "…I love you, too," she murmured, closing her eyes, her head resting on his chest. He drew his sword. "Y-you can kill me… If you want," she continued. "I-I know you should. Y-you're a traitor, right? Evil. You want me to die. B-but I said you were the only one I wanted, and I… I need you. S-so if you're going to go again, away from me… Let me die with you." Gin seemed torn, his sword at the back of her neck.

"Momo…" He murmured. "Ah, darn it. I jus' can't pretend wi' you around, can I?" He pointed his sword arm out to the side. "Shoot to kill, Shinso!" Momo looked up in surprise in time to see Aizen stop the blade with his hands.

"Tsk, Gin," he remarked. "That's a poor show indeed from you." He smiled slightly. "But then again… Devotion is the state furthest from understanding, is it not?" Gin pushed Momo away gently.

"Run," he told her softly. "This could get bloody. I don' want you t' be hurt 'cause of it."

"Gin?" She asked, confused.

"Bankai," he growled, and she shielded her eyes from the blinding explosion of Spiritual Pressure.

"Is that so?" Aizen remarked. "Then die, because I have no use for a traitor… And neither do they."

"Gin! No! NO!" Momo screamed as Gin ran at Aizen, sword in hand.

**X – Antidote**

She was there when his eyes opened, he murmuring her name as she had called his. His body was torn and broken, but he was alive. And when he turned his head to the side and smiled a true smile at seeing her there, she had to work hard to hold back the tears of joy. She sat by his side, holding his hand, talking to him about anything, everything, the way they had always talked in the garden behind Squad 3, laughing at the stupidest things, happy just to be with him, hear him talk, see his face.

There was no question of executing him after his defiant actions against Aizen – in a way, he had single-handedly ended the War, despite having a large part in starting it. Momo had stood defiantly in the way of anyone who had different ideas, to the point where Captain Unohana had threatened to throw them all out of the Infirmary if they didn't behave themselves. Gin just found what he termed her 'overprotective behaviour' amusing.

Still, she sat with him, and she knew that she would stay there for as long as he was injured, because she loved him.

And he loved her.

* * *

**A/N-** not a sequel... But I hope all you guys who asked for one enjoy it, all the same ^^


End file.
